


A Hunger That Stirs Up Inside Your Mind

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: Carlos probably doesn’t know that Lando is averylight sleeper because otherwise he would not be jerking off in the hotel room they are sharing this race weekend. Or he would maybe try to be a little quieter about it.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	A Hunger That Stirs Up Inside Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [Speak in Tongues](https://youtu.be/tMDZI1qPRAE) by Machineheart, slightly adjusted. The original line is: A hunger that is stirring up inside of your mind.
> 
> This is beta-ed by [Pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe) who is on a roll today when it comes to beta-ing. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> This is set in the 2019 season but not overly specific.

Carlos probably doesn’t know that Lando is a _very_ light sleeper because otherwise he would not be jerking off in the hotel room they are sharing this race weekend. Or he would maybe try to be a little quieter about it.

It was a low moan that had woken Lando up but by now Carlos is panting loudly, his shuddering gasps filling the room. If Lando focuses, he can hear Carlos moving minutely on the other twin bed, the sheets rustling with the rhythm of his arm.

Lando is facing the other way and he lies there frozen in his bed. He doesn’t know if he should say something or make a sound so Carlos knows he is awake and stops, or if he should just let Carlos get on with it and do his best to block out the sounds. He is nineteen himself after all – he wouldn’t wish blue balls on anyone.

He wishes he could grab his phone and earphones and play some music to block out everything, but his phone is on the nightstand on the other side of the bed and Carlos would definitely notice he is awake if Lando turned around.

So Lando suppresses a sigh and does his best to ignore the sounds Carlos is making – which are only getting louder – and slowly pulls the covers higher until his face is mostly covered. He tries to fall back asleep but it is no use. The fact that Carlos is pleasuring himself about two metres away from Lando is too off putting for his brain to settle down again so he just lies there, trying not to think about anything.

“_Oh Dios_,” Carlos gasps and based on the long drawn-out moan that follows, Lando guesses Carlos just reached his climax. The sound is frankly indecent and something in Lando’s gut curls at the noise.

It is quiet for a few moments, Carlos catching his breath, before he gets up. Lando hears him pad into the bathroom, followed by the sound of running water. Lando quickly turns around to grab his phone from the nightstand, his earphones still plugged in, and rolls back into his original position. He fumbles the earphones into his ears and opens up Spotify, selecting his sleep playlist. He hits play and locks his phone immediately afterwards so the glow of the screen doesn’t tip off Carlos.

The volume of the music is low enough that he can hear it when the water stops running in the bathroom and Carlos walks back into the room. Lando waits for a while, not moving a muscle, but he can’t hear anything else over the music. Carlos must have settled back into bed.

Lando slowly turns the volume of his music up a little and closes his eyes, focusing on the slow instrumental music. It still takes him a long time to fall asleep.

He is grumpy from the lack of sleep the next day and Carlos keeps badgering him about it but it is not like Lando can tell him he barely slept because _someone_ decided to jerk off in the middle of the night. Carlos himself is happy and relaxed, he was singing loudly in the shower this morning while Lando desperately tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Lando overhears him telling someone he slept great last night and he does his best not to throw his glass of milk in Carlos’ face.

Lando is glad today is media day because while it is annoying to do interviews when he is tired, it is better than trying to drive and control a car at 300 km/h. A couple of interviewers ask why he is so grumpy and Lando for once is glad he is still a teenager. He shrugs, mumbles something about hormones and most interviewers just nod understandingly.

That night Lando decides to sleep with his earphones in, music playing and he wakes up feeling well rested, nothing interrupting his sleep. Carlos asks about it and Lando tells him he falls asleep quicker when he listens to music. Carlos shrugs and calls him weird but leaves it at that. The team also seem relieved when Lando enters the garage on Friday, cheerful and chatty.

He does the same the rest of the weekend, wearing his earphones when he falls asleep and nothing wakes him up. He kind of likes sharing a room with Carlos, when he doesn’t get woken up in the middle of the night. Carlos looks hilarious in the morning, his hair an absolute mess and creases from the pillow lining his face. He is also uncoordinated, staggering around like he is drunk. He nearly ran into the door of the bathroom one morning and Lando fell out of bed laughing. Carlos also sings in the shower, something soft and Spanish, and Lando quite likes lying in bed, listening to Carlos’ deep voice while he slowly wakes up.

* * *

Lando wonders if he should drop some subtle hints about how lightly he sleeps tomorrow, preferably without letting Carlos know he woke Lando up while jerking off again. Lando had a hotel room to himself the last few races, but not this weekend. This weekend he is back to sharing with Carlos and once again, Carlos woke him up with his quiet moans. At least Carlos has the decency to wait until Lando is asleep, not that it helps matters.

He’s still wearing his earphones, but the music has stopped. Either his battery ran out or he reached the end of the playlist. Either way, he has nothing blocking out the sounds Carlos makes. Lando also can’t check his phone to turn the playlist back on. He is lying on his side, facing Carlos’ bed this time and Carlos would definitely notice the glow of the screen.

It doesn’t help that Lando is half hard in his boxers. Carlos woke him up from a dream involving naked skin sliding over naked skin, hot, feverish kissing and hands roaming everywhere. Lando thought for one disorientating moment that he was still dreaming when he woke up, Carlos’ quiet gasps ringing in his ears.

Lando carefully opens his eyes, blinking into the dark room. There is light coming in from outside, filtering through the thin curtains in front of the windows. It is just enough to make out Carlos in the other bed, the covers pushed down to his waist. Carlos has one hand under the covers, the other on his chest. It is too dark to see exactly what he is doing, but the movement underneath the covers is obvious enough that Lando doesn’t need to see more.

The sounds Carlos is making are turning Lando on, lust curling in his gut and Lando knows it is wrong but he still slowly slides a hand down until he can palm his own erection. It is just – it has been awhile since he last jerked off and he just woke up from a sex dream. He is nineteen, almost perpetually horny and it doesn’t take a lot to turn him on. And Carlos’ moans and gasps sound more real than what Lando has heard in porn.

So much more real.

Lando slowly rolls his hips into his hand, the pressure on his dick feeling good. The fact that he has to be silent and as still as possible so Carlos doesn’t notice he is awake somehow makes everything so much hotter. Combined with the sight of Carlos arching into his own hand and his increasingly louder moans, it doesn’t take long for Lando to be fully hard and soaking the front of his boxers with pre-come.

He is biting into his pillow to not make any noise and he wants to push his boxers down so he can properly jerk himself off, but he knows he can’t come silently. The pressure of his hand and the rub of his boxers against his erection have to be enough for now.

Lando stills when Carlos comes with a loud groan, closing his eyes in case Carlos looks over at him. He tries to keep his breathing deep and steady while Carlos pants, catching his breath. Carlos mumbles something, too soft for Lando to understand, and Lando hears him get up.

He stays still while Carlos runs the water in the bathroom again. He desperately wants to jerk off but he is so close to the edge, he won’t be able to stop. So he forces himself not to move – moves his hand away so he isn’t tempted – and waits while Carlos gets back into bed.

And waits until Carlos stops moving around on his bed and his breathing becomes deeper, slower.

Lando opens his eyes again and Carlos is curled up on his side, back towards Lando. Lando gets up, moves silently to the bathroom and closes the door behind him, turning the lock. He doesn’t turn the lights on, just frantically shoves his boxers down and wraps his fingers around himself. He bites down on his other hand to keep quiet as he jerks off, the slide slick from his pre-come.

It doesn’t take him long to come, too wound up and the illicitness of the situation enough to have him coating his hand with a few slides and a twist of his wrist.

He cleans up, flushes the toilet to have an excuse in case Carlos is awake and leaves the bathroom. He changes boxers and gets back into bed. Carlos hasn’t moved from where he is curled on his side and Lando lets out a sigh of relief.

He plugs his phone in (it was dead after all) and snuggles under the covers. He feels relaxed and sated, no tension left in his body, and it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep.

Lando feels a little awkward the next morning, realising just what he did last night, but the release felt so good. And Carlos is the same as always, so Lando shrugs and puts it out of his mind. He has to focus on qualifying today, wants to beat Carlos again (and try for once to also beat him during the race) so he just doesn’t have time to have a full-on crisis.

* * *

Lando can forgive Carlos for waking him up this time. He knows what a heady feeling it is to stand on the podium, the rush of adrenaline mixed with the elation of getting on the podium. He is more surprised that Carlos held out so long after the race and the podium confirmation and celebrations. In his F2 and F3 days, Lando used to slip away to his driver room for a few minutes by himself, jerking off fast and dirty, skin still sticky with champagne.

And Lando deliberately didn’t put his earphones in when he went to bed today, hoping to be woken up by Carlos’ gasps. He has jerked off to the memory of last time more than once, maybe too often, and there were maybe one or two sex dreams involving Carlos. Carlos is hot and keeps touching Lando and Lando knows the sounds he makes in bed and it really isn’t that surprising that Lando is crushing hard on Carlos.

Lando opens his eyes, glad that he is once again facing Carlos, and the room is too dark to see anything, the curtains thick enough to block all light from outside. But it isn’t hard to imagine what Carlos is doing, with the memories from last time and the sounds he is making. Carlos is so loud, louder than the other times he woke Lando up, and Lando is already so turned on.

He slides a hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers tight around himself. He bites down on his lip to stop the sound he wants to make. He can’t really move his arm, not without making Carlos aware of what he is doing, but he can tighten his grip and rub his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-come around. It is not enough, but it is all he can do until Carlos is done and back asleep.

“_Joder_,” Carlos curses and Lando has to bite down harder on his lip. He is ridiculously hot for Carlos cursing in Spanish, especially when he sounds as wrecked and breathless as now. Lando twists his wrist and he can’t stop the gasp from slipping out.

He freezes but Carlos doesn’t stop, his gasps still filling the room. He must not have heard over the sounds he is making and Lando slowly relaxes. He closes his eyes, letting himself imagine what Carlos is doing on the other bed. He has seen Carlos mostly naked and it is not hard to imagine the muscles shifting and flexing in his arm as he masturbates. The way his abs are tense under his skin, his chest heaving. Lando imagines Carlos biting down on his lip, trying to be quiet but failing at it.

He wonders how Carlos would respond if Lando slipped into his bed and took over, knocking his hand away and replacing it with his own hand or even with his lips. God, Lando wonders if Carlos would tangle his hands in Lando’s hair and maybe pull on it a little, Lando likes that. Would Carlos stay still or would he be unable to stop himself from thrusting into Lando’s mouth? Lando would let him, wanting to know the noises Carlos makes when he realises he can use Lando for his own pleasure.

“Lando,” Carlos moans and it takes Lando a second to realise that wasn’t his imagination. It hits him like a punch in the gut.

“_Fuck_,” Lando groans, unable to stop himself from cursing.

His eyes fly open as Lando realises what he has just done. Carlos is silent for a few moments and then Lando hears him moving around. Light suddenly floods the room and Lando squints against the sudden brightness.

Carlos is leaning on an elbow, having turned his bedside lamp on. He looks sleep ruffled, his hair a mess. His eyes are wide and Lando isn’t sure if he looks mortified or terrified. Possibly both.

Lando himself is frozen, his hand still down his boxer, but his erection rapidly flagging. It must be obvious what he has been doing and he can feel himself flush red.

Carlos visibly swallows and his eyes flick up and down Lando. Lando averts his eyes from Carlos’, only to notice how the covers of Carlos’ bed have slid down, barely covering his groin. Lando’s throat goes dry and he swallows hard.

“Lando?” Carlos asks and Lando can’t make out his tone of voice. He doesn’t sound shocked or disgusted or anything like that. He sounds surprised maybe, and something else that Lando isn’t sure about.

“Yeah?” Lando eventually replies, meeting Carlos’ gaze before looking away again.

“Are you...?” Carlos trails off and Lando closes his eyes, nods. “Because of me?” Lando nods again.

“Dios,” Carlos whispers and Lando opens his eyes again. Carlos sounded a little breathless, a little wrecked. A lot turned on. He meets Carlos’ gaze and he shudders at the heat he finds there.

Carlos slides out of bed and Lando can tell from the bulge in his boxers that he is still half hard. Carlos crosses the distance between their beds with one step and Lando gulps as he lifts his covers up, the invitation clear. Carlos takes it, climbs into Lando’s bed.

Lando rolls onto his side, making space for Carlos to slide in next to him. They lie facing each other, their faces so close together that Lando can feel Carlos’ breath fanning over his skin. Carlos’ eyes flick from Lando’s eyes down to his lips and back up again and Lando’s tongue darts out subconsciously, touching the corner of his lips. Carlos makes a sound like he got punched and he reaches out, running one hand from Lando’s waist to his shoulders and pulls him closer.

Carlos closes the gap between them, slots their lips together and Lando can’t help but gasp into Carlos’ mouth. He tangles a hand in Carlos’ hair and uses it to change the angle, allowing Carlos to lick into his mouth. Someone moans, Lando isn’t sure which of them, and the sound goes straight to Lando’s dick, half hard again.

They break apart, panting slightly, and Carlos rolls so he is on top of Lando. The movement isn’t as smooth as pornos make it look, it takes a bit of shuffling around until they lie in the middle of bed, their legs tangled. Their groins are pressed together as well and Lando rolls his hips up, rubbing up against Carlos’ hard on.

Lust sparks through Lando as Carlos groans and Lando runs a hand down Carlos’ side, wriggling it between their bodies so he can press against Carlos’ erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. Carlos groans again and he rolls his hips into Lando’s hand. There is barely any space to move his hand but this is good, Lando can feel the effect he is having on Carlos, has his hand pressed against the evidence, Carlos hot and hard.

“What were you thinking of?” Lando asks and it definitely takes Carlos a moment to realise Lando asked a question. “When you moaned my name,” Lando clarifies when he sees the confusion in Carlos’ eyes.

“Oh God,” Carlos groans but his gaze sharpens. He lifts himself up a little so he is hovering over Lando, lets his eyes roam all over Lando and Lando’s skin tingles from the heat in Carlos’ gaze.

“I was thinking of you like this, exactly like this. Under me, naked, for me to touch and feel and taste. To drive you insane and have you come with my name on your lips,” Carlos murmurs, his voice deep and husky.

“Fuck,” is all Lando can say in reply to that and Carlos grins, a wicked edge to it that has lust coiling in Lando’s stomach.

Lando pulls Carlos down so they can kiss, wet and sloppy, and Carlos somehow manages to push both their boxers down without breaking the kiss. Lando lifts his hips to help Carlos move his boxers away and moans into the kiss when Carlos wraps a hand around both of them.

He sets a fast, almost brutal, pace, the slide slick from pre-come and sweat. Lando digs his fingers into Carlos’ shoulders where he is clutching at him, his hips thrusting uncontrollably up into Carlos’ grip. Their kisses are getting sloppier by the second but Lando is too far gone to be able to focus on more than one thing and Carlos’ grip around his dick takes precedence.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Lando mumbles against Carlos’ lips and Carlos changes his grip, wrapping his skilful fingers around Lando alone. Lando jolts, gasps at the change and moans when Carlos thumbs at the head.

Carlos starts to kiss down Lando’s throat and he has no idea how Carlos can do that and jerk him off at the same time. Lando is barely able to focus on Carlos’ fingers on him, out of his mind with desire. Lust is coiling in his gut, spiralling tighter and tighter. Lando needs a little something more to take him over the edge, Carlos’ grip on him just a bit too loose.

Carlos moves back up Lando’s neck, kissing behind Lando’s ear. His stubble brushes over Lando’s sensitive skin, the hairs rough and scratchy. He nips at Lando’s earlobe, his breath hot on Lando’s skin. His whispered “come for me” is the nudge Lando needs and Lando feels the fire burn through his veins as he comes.

“Carlos,” he gasps, back arching off the mattress, pushing up into Carlos’ grip, his muscles tensing up. Carlos strokes him through it with a tight grip until Lando drops back down, boneless.

“Look at you,” Carlos’ voice is hoarse and Lando blinks up at him, feeling completely sated. He smiles up at Carlos, licking his lips and Carlos curses something in Spanish.

Lando lifts his head enough to watch Carlos jerk himself off, bracing himself over Lando, the muscles in his arm bulging. Lando is fascinated with the way the red head of Carlos’ dick disappears between his fingers and he reaches out, touches his fingers to the head. It is wet with pre-come and Lando rubs his thumb over it before bringing his thumb to his mouth, sucking at it. Carlos tastes salty, a little bitter.

“Jesus Christ,” Carlos whispers, awed, and Lando meets his gaze, still sucking at his thumb. “Fuck me,” Carlos groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

He comes with a shuddering gasp, come painting his hand and Lando’s stomach white. Lando gently strokes Carlos’ side while he tenses up over Lando, shaking. He collapses on top of Lando and Lando wraps his arms around him, cradling him while Carlos recovers.

“Fucking hell,” Carlos eventually says and Lando laughs. He is petting Carlos’ hair, now that he has the opportunity, and Carlos cuddles into him, pressing his face into Lando’s shoulder. Lando has no idea what time it is and he doesn’t care. They are flying home tomorrow – he can sleep on the plane – so the loss of sleep doesn’t matter for once.

“Carlos?” Lando asks and Carlos hums. “Did you know that I’m a really light sleeper?” It is something that just crossed his mind, that maybe Carlos knew and tried to make this happen before.

Carlos lifts his head from Lando’s shoulder and blinks up at him. “No?” he says, a little confused before something clicks. “Wait, how often have you heard me masturbate?”

“Hmm, this is the third or fourth time I think,” Lando replies, grinning at Carlos’ wide eyed look. “I’m a _really_ light sleeper. And you apparently jerk off a lot when you think I’m asleep.”

Carlos blushes and Lando feels a little too proud about making the always unflappable Carlos blush.

“In Azerbaijan, when you were so grumpy on media day, was that because?” Carlos asks and Lando nods. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It led to this so it’s okay. Feel free to jerk off before going to bed in the future though,” Lando quips and Carlos laughs, moving up so they can kiss.

They eventually clean up in the bathroom and curl up together on Carlos’ clean bed, Carlos the little spoon. Lando has an arm draped over Carlos’ waist, Carlos tangling their fingers together. It doesn’t take Lando long to fall asleep, his nose pressed against the skin of Carlos’ back, Carlos’ scent and warmth surrounding him.


End file.
